


Only the good die young

by MrsMoriarty



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Crossover, M/M, Modern AU, Sommer challenge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist ziemlich genau das drin, was drauf steht: Goethe und Schiller im Setting von Hunger Games...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the good die young

Wenn er sich daran erinnert, dass er am Anfang erleichtert war, kommt ihm der Gedanke beinahe zynisch vor. Etwas Besseres als den Tod findest du überall. Das hat er sich zum ersten Mal gesagt, als er mit sieben in die Steinbrüche geschickt wurde. Das hat er sich gesagt, als er mit zwölf in die Akademie berufen wurde. Das hat er sich selbst dann noch gesagt, als er mit siebzehn für die Spiele ausgelost wurde.

Am Anfang, da hatte er es sogar geglaubt. Auch wenn er natürlich damals schon gewusst hatte, dass mit einer Chance von 1:23 der Tod genau das war, was ihn erwartete. Und trotzdem. Als sie seinen Namen gezogen hatten, da hat sich irgendein Knoten tief in seinem Innern, der schon so lange da war, dass er ihn nicht einmal mehr bemerkt hatte, einfach aufgelöst. So als hätte er immer gewusst, dass es ihn eines Tages treffen würde, eine Unausweichlichkeit, der er sich nun endlich stellen konnte und danach würde es vorbei sein, auf die eine oder andere Weise. In der Ferne hatte er seine Mutter in Tränen ausbrechen sehen, seine Mutter, die er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hatte sehen dürfen, außer bei der Ernte. Aber er selbst war hoch erhobenen Hauptes nach vorne auf die Bühne geschritten, während die Rufe der Menge hinter einer Wand aus weißer Watte zu einem mumpfigen Hintergrundgeräusch verschmolzen waren, und hatte sich zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn in die Akademie geholt hatten, frei gefühlt. Er erinnert sich noch immer glasklar an den Blick in den Augen Coriolan Eugarths, dass ausgerechnet ihn das Los erwählt hatte, ihren District zu repräsentieren und das trotzige Lächeln, das er sich nicht hatte verkneifen können. Er hatte schon seit seiner ersten Ernte gewusst, dass der Vorsteher ihres Districts und er niemals Freunde werden würden, seit er sich damals die Haare hatte verstecken müssen, um ihre Gemeinschaft nicht zu blamieren. Dass er dann in die Akademie berufen worden war, hatte sie alle überrascht und er glaubte bis heute nicht, dass Eugarth ihn hätte zum Peacekeeper ausbilden lassen, wenn er nicht seinem Vater einen Gefallen hätte erweisen wollen. Sein Vater war bei der Verteidigung ihres Districts gefallen, als er selbst noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war und nicht nur einmal hatte er Gerüchte gehört, dass es die Inkompetenz des Vorstehers gewesen war, die ihn das Leben gekostet hatte.

Freerik hatte das Leben in der Akademie gehasst, aber immerhin hatte es seiner Mutter und Schwester das Überleben gesichert. Natürlich glaubten die anderen Districte, dass sie reich waren. Kein Wunder, dass sie so viel Neid zu ertragen hatten. Aber auch in 2 gab es Unterschiede. Häuser bauten sich nicht von alleine, Mörtel wollte gemischt und Steine geschleppt werden und es war in seiner Heimat ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die himmelstrebenden Bauwerke des Capitols sich vor allem auf den gebeugten Rücken seiner hart arbeitenden Bevölkerung gründeten.

Also war er geblieben, hatte brav exerziert, schwimmen gelernt und kämpfen, hatte versucht, sich nicht allzu oft gegen Befehle zu stellen und seinen ganzen Hass hinuntergeschluckt, ihn nur heimlich nachts auf gestohlenen Fetzen Papier in Worte gefasst. Am Anfang hatte er es beinahe nicht geglaubt, aber mit der Zeit hatte er erkannt, dass er gut geworden war. Er verstand es, Worte nach seinem Willen zu schmieden, ganze Gedankengebäude vor dem Geist seiner wenigen Leser erwachsen zu lassen und es hatte ihn geschmerzt, dass vielleicht niemand je sein Talent erkennen, er nie seine Berufung ausleben würde.

Er war es gewohnt, abgewertet zu werden und gerade deswegen hatte er keinen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung gegen die Obrigkeiten gemacht, als sie ihn ins Capitol gebracht hatten. Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass er nichts verändern konnte, aber ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich bemüht hatte, er konnte seinen Stolz nicht hinunter schlucken. Er würde sterben, so viel war ihm gewiss erschienen und wenn er schon seine eigene Freiheit nicht erlangen konnte, so würde er doch zumindest nicht schweigend zugrunde gehen.

Rückblickend war ihm klar wie viel Glück er gehabt hatte. Als Geothen ihm damals, auf der Tribüne vor den Augen ganz Panems zu seiner Ziehung gratuliert hatte, hätte er ihm am liebsten vor die Füße gespuckt. Er hatte den Eskort seines Districtes seit jeher halb bewundernd, halb verachtend beobachtet. Immerhin war er einer der letzten gewesen, die sich offen gegen die Spiele geäußert hatten. Aber das lag lange zurück und in jenem Moment hatte er nichts in ihm erkennen können als einen Büttel jenes Systems, das über ihm selbst gerade ein Todesurteil verhängt hatte.

Geothen selbst hatte sich ihm gegenüber nicht viel freundlicher gezeigt. Gleich nach der Verabschiedung hatte er sich Freeriks Schriften bringen lassen. Freerik hatte versucht zu protestieren. Er hatte sich ertappt gefühlt und empört darüber, dass man ihm seine geheimsten Gedanken genommen hatte. Allein diese Briefe, Gedichte, Stücke hatten ihn durch die langen Nächte der Verzweiflung in den kalten Schlafsälen der Akademie gebracht und nun versuchte Panem, ihm auch noch das letzte bisschen Freiheit zu nehmen. Was gefolgt war, war ein tagelanger Streit gewesen: Er hatte schon damals instinktiv gespürt, dass er bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem er den Fuß in die Arena setzen würde, eine Art Immunität besaß. Die Tribute mochten in der Arena so gut wie tot sein, im Capitol waren sie ein wertvoller Besitz im Machtspiel Snows. Also hatte er Geothen herausgefordert, ganz gleich wie oft ihm sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte, dass es nicht klug sein konnte, den vielleicht gerissensten und bekanntermaßen effizientesten Eskort Panems zu vergrätzen. Erstaunlicherweise hatte Geothen sich nicht abschrecken lassen. Stundenlang hatten sie im Zug diskutiert. Über Politik und Selbstbestimmung, über Pragmatismus und Heuchlerei, über Naivität und Idealismus.  
Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Geothen auf Charlotte setzen würde. Der weibliche Tribut ihres Districts war vom PR-Standpunkt aus die sichere Wahl gewesen. Liebenswert, charmant, voller Esprit. Sie war kindlich genug, dass die Frauen sie nicht als Konkurrenz werteten und dennoch erwachsen genug, dass sich die Männer in einer ungesunden Mischung aus Beschützerinstinkt und Begierde von ihr angezogen fühlen mussten.

In dem cremeweißen glänzenden Kleid, das wohl die neoklassizistische Bauweise ihres Districtes nachahmen sollte, war sie eine fleischgewordene Allegorie von Unschuld und Eleganz gewesen. Er selbst war neben ihr beinahe unscheinbar erschienen, ebenfalls in Weiß- und Grautönen mit schwachen Schriftzeichen als einzigem Schmuck, die er damals noch für Anleihen an die Baupläne seiner Heimat gehalten hatte, aber ohne jeden Pomp. Nur seine Haarfarbe hatten sie noch verstärkt, sodass sein Haarschopf in leuchtendem Kupfer geglänzt hatte, was ihn mit einem gewissen heimlichen Triumpf erfüllt und sein Kinn stolzer hatte recken lassen.

Erst als er bei Caesar Flickerman vorgeführt worden war (und er weigerte sich, die Interviews als etwas anderes als eine Vorführung zu sehen), hatte er begriffen, dass aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen, Geothen beschlossen hatte, dass er die besseren Chancen hatte. Zunächst hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit verabscheut. Die Blitzlichter, die Kameras, das alles hatte ihn stottern und drucksen lassen, wie einen Grundschüler. Nur mit Mühe hatte er die Überraschung verbergen können, als Caesar dann begonnen hatte, aus seinem Werk vorzulesen. Als er sich jedoch gefangen hatte, war es ihm leicht gefallen, über Literatur zu sprechen. Mit einem Mal war er auf vertrautem Terrain gewesen, hatte leicht und mit Begeisterung von seinen Wünschen, Träumen, Hoffnungen erzählt, sogar vergessen, dass ihn Millionen beobachteten und als die Nacht der Vorstellungen vorbei war, war er bekannt als der dichtende Rebell.

Zugegeben, gegen die herzergreifenden und anrührenden Geschichten der letzten Sieger, war das ein schwaches Alleinstellungsmerkmal gewesen. Zumal man ihm noch am selben Abend deutlich gemacht hatte, was mit Rebellen geschah, die gar zu sehr rebellierten, sodass alle Kritik seiner Schriften auf einmal weit entfernt in phantastische Gefilde gelegt wurde, bis kaum ein Bewohner des Capitols noch erkannt hatte, dass gerade sie selbst die Räuber waren, deren Verbrechen er anzuprangern versucht hatte. Aber offenbar hatten sie einen Nerv getroffen und plötzlich riss die Masse sich um diesen romantischen Traum des Ausreißers.

Ein Favorit war er trotz allem nicht gewesen, aber zumindest hatte er auf einmal eine Chance gehabt. Ja, dass er Geothen begegnet war, war ein enormer Glücksfall gewesen, auch wenn er es nicht sofort erkannt hatte. Vielleicht hätte er bereits damals seinen Stolz herunter geschluckt und sich bei seinem unerwarteten Helfer bedankt, aber Geothen hatte, als er zurück ins Quartier der Tribute gekommen war, schon seinen Rücktritt als Eskort eingereicht. Sie hatten sich nicht mehr gesehen, bevor er in die Arena gegangen war und damals war das erstaunlicherweise der Punkt gewesen, den er am meisten bereut hatte.

An die Arena selbst erinnert sich kaum noch.

Er weiß noch, wie heiß es damals gewesen war. Schwül und heiß, sodass bereits der erste Schritt eine Anstrengung gewesen war. Er war nicht zum Füllhorn gelaufen, sondern hatte sich sofort in die Weiten der sonnenbeschienenen Sumpflandschaft geflüchtet. Eine Entscheidung, die ihm vermutlich das Leben gerettet hatte. Die Arena damals war enorm groß gewesen, die größte in der Geschichte der Spiele. Unendlich weit hatten sich Gras und Schlamm bis zum Horizont erstreckt. Das Wasser hatte torfig geschmeckt, war aber trinkbar gewesen und so war ihr Kampf ums Überleben vor allem eine Frage der Ausdauer gewesen.

Wenn man ihn heute fragen würde, er würde beschwören, dass er tagelang durchgelaufen war. Seine Füße hatten geschmerzt und die Angst, einfach umzufallen und einem unergründlichen Loch aus Sumpf für immer sein Leben auszuhauchen, war allgegenwärtig gewesen. Er war nur selten anderen Tributen begegnet. Die meisten hatten das Massaker am Füllhorn nicht überlebt, andere waren von der Sumpfkrankheit dahingerafft worden und am fünften Tag hatte auch er gespürt, dass ihn eine der hinterhältigen Mücken, die das Virus übertrugen, erwischt haben mussten.

Den letzten Kampf hatte er kaum noch bei Bewusstsein erlebt. Der andere Tribut – Augustus, ein Career aus 1 – und er hatten sich keuchend auf dem Boden gewälzt und aufeinander eingeschlagen, ohne dass einer von ihnen die Oberhand erlangen konnte. Die Entscheidung hatte ein kleiner Fallschirm gebracht. Vier Kunstfreunde, wie sie sich nannten, hatten zusammengelegt und ihm einen kleinen Dolch geschickt, den er mit allerletzter Kraft in die Hals des Anderen gerammt hatte. Als der Kanonenschuss ertönte, war er nicht sicher gewesen, ob er nun ihm oder dem anderen galt und erst nach Wochen war er im Capitol wieder ganz zu Bewusstsein gekommen.

An eines jedoch erinnert er sich, als sei es gestern gewesen: Geothen, der in den kurzen Phasen von Klarheit während seiner Genesung an seinem Bett stand. Sie haben nie darüber gesprochen, aber die Arena überlebt zu haben, das hat ohnehin seine Prioritäten verändert. Sie sprachen nicht über das, was sie trennte, nur über das, was sie verband und nach der Arena war er bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch freiwillig im Capitol geblieben. Es gab nie eine offene Drohung, aber es war mehr als deutlich, dass Snow es nicht akzeptieren würde, einen Sieger mit solch gefährlichen Ideen zurück in die Districte zu schicken. Mit Geothen an seiner Seite war es Freerik leicht gefallen, sich an sein neues Leben zu gewöhnen: Er wusste genau, was von ihm erwartet wurde und er spielte seine Rolle gut. Ein bescheidenes Lächeln, eine heroische Episode über seine „Strapazen“, mehr brauchte es nicht, seine Bewunderer und Fans zufrieden zu stellen. Seine Fans.

Am Anfang hatte er es nicht verstanden. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass es einen Unterschied gab zwischen den öffentlichen Einladungen und den privaten. Auf den einen war er ein Aushängeschild für die Toleranz Panems. Auf den anderen…es hatte ihn einige blaue Flecken gekostet, zu erkennen dass es hier um Unterwerfung unter das Capitol ging, mal mehr, mal weniger symbolisch. Das war der Preis, den er dafür zahlte, sicher zu sein, den Lebensunterhalt seiner Familie zu sichern, schreiben zu können.  
Das Schreiben war ein Trost. Er mied die Spiele, wurde nicht Coach, ignorierte die anderen Sieger, so gut er konnte, ohne unhöflich zu werden. Seine ehemaligen Sponsoren waren tatsächlich so etwas wie Freunde geworden. Er diskutierte wieder mit Geothen, stundenlang, tagelang. Das waren die kleinen Freiheiten, die er sich herausnahm. An guten Tagen war er glücklich. In guten Nächten schrieb er, bis er vor Erschöpfung über dem Schreibtisch einschlief.

Heute steht er mit einem Weinglas in der Hand am Fenster und überblickt den dunklen Teppich mit den tausenden glitzernden Lichtern zu seinen Füßen. Er ist das Fieber nie ganz los geworden. Manchmal, da träumt er. Von sengender Hitze und Luft, so feucht, dass man zu ertrinken glaubt. Von Blut, das in Strömen auf ihn herabfließt. Dann kann er nicht schreiben. Dann steht er so wie jetzt ganz still und wartet, wartet auf einen Aufschrei der nicht kommt, und weiß nicht, wie er die drückende Stille ertragen soll.

Er seufzt und wendet sich vom Licht der Stadt fort, dem dunklen Zimmer zu. Auf dem Bett kann er Geothens markante, friedliche Züge erahnen. Leises Schnarchen zeugt von der Tiefe seines Schlafs, die zuweilen auf seinen dankbaren Geliebten abzufärben vermag. Freerik lächelt müde. Heute Nacht braucht er diese Seligkeit, er weiß es ja selbst erst seit ein paar Stunden. Etwas Besseres als den Tod findest du überall. Vielleicht wird er ihm morgen vom Jubeljubiläum erzählen.


End file.
